La debilidad de Hermione
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: El trío romántico Harromione (Harry, Ron, Hermione) se verá en esta nueva entrega invadido por nuevas complicaciones y aventuras. Libro 2 de la saga La Humedad de Hermione.


Hola a todas/os! Este fic es la segunda entrega de la saga/trilogía LA HUMEDAD DE HERMIONE. Si no han leído "La humedad de Hermione", es decir, la primera parte, no lo hagan. Lean este fic que es mejor (mentira, solo quiero que tenga mas visitas, followers y comentarios que la primera parte, la cual ya no me importa). Espero que disfruten, no olviden comentar, y les recuerdo, a los que si se leyeron la primera parte, que este fic ya no tendrá tanto de humor como el primero (aunq hay un cap, creo q el 7 u 8, q me mata de la risa más que nada en el mundo cada vez q lo leo, e involucra a Kreacher teniendo relaciones con Hermione), en general es bastante dramático y muy romántico. E involucra un crossover con cierta otra serie de libros que no es Harry Potter.. (no se preocupen, solo dura 1 cap), la cual es SORPRESA!.

Disfruten :)

* * *

Rodeada por la noche

Eran las tres de la mañana y la chica se revolvía en sueños. De pronto el fuerte sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo la hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y sentarse en la cama, respirando agitada.

El rostro de Hermione fue marcado por las sombras que llenaban la habitación: Su suave y lisa piel, su cabello castaño enredado, sus ojos café, que expresaban el miedo que la invadía.

-Te digo que está yendo por ella –decía Harry, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Estaba en casa de los Dursley y hablaba por teléfono celular con Ron, a quien le costaba entender esa tecnología y continuamente cortaba la llamada accidentalmente. Harry se quitó el teléfono de la oreja, frustrado, y volvió a marcar el número. -¡Te digo que dejes de cortar la llamada!

-Lo siento –masculló la voz de Ron del otro lado-. Sé que es muy útil, y toda la cosa, pero tú y mi padre sobrevaloran esta cosa…

-¡No es momento para discutir eso, Ron! ¡Hermione está en peligro!

La chica se había levantado de la cama, y caminaba despacio hacia la puerta, en pijama. Las blancas paredes de su cuarto sólo eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna que ingresaba débilmente por una ventana; un montón de libros estaban dispersos en pilas por todo el cuarto, así como algo de ropa muggle, un caldero y otros elementos mágicos. La chica apoyó el oído contra la madera de la puerta mientras asía el picaporte con una mano y trataba de descifrar los sonidos que venían del resto de la casa.

-Debes hacerlo, hijo, esta misma noche.

-Madre, ya te lo explicado. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Narcissa perdió un poco la paciencia. Soltó un bufido mientras se ponía de pie. Su hijo seguía sentado a la larga mesa de madera, donde no había nadie más ya. La reunión había terminado horas atrás, el Señor Tenebroso se había ausentado así como los demás Mortífagos; pero el fuego en la chimenea seguía encendido y la siniestra silla delante de él llamaba la atención de madre e hijo, que involuntariamente giraban sus cabezas en aquella dirección continuamente, como esperando que el malvado mago de pronto se apareciera de la nada allí, sentado con su expresión malévola y sus ojos rojos.

-No lo entiendo, Draco –dijo la mujer-. Estás todos los días en esta casa, viendo lo que ocurre… Ya ves cómo nos trata a tu padre, a mí, incluso a ti. ¿Cómo es que te dan ganas de decepcionarlo aún más? ¿Acaso no quieres que nos deje tranquilos? –bajó la voz, atemorizada de que alguien los oyera-. ¡Yo también quiero que se largue de aquí, Draco! ¿Te piensas que no lo deseo? ¿Acaso crees que su presencia en la casa me deja dormir tranquila por las noches? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada, lo más sensato es permanecer fiel a él! ¡Y si te dice que hagas algo, tú sólo vas y lo haces! ¡En especial si se trata de aquella sangre sucia, Draco! ¡Me cuesta entender que te fascinaras por alguien así…!

-¡Yo no estoy fascinado! –protestó Draco, su expresión sombría y crispada por un súbito arranque de enojo. Lo negaría a toda costa, sin importar lo que realmente sintiera. No toleraría las burlas de su madre.

-¡Entonces ve y hazlo! –exclamó ella-. ¡Esta misma noche!

Hermione salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar, con la varita en alto. Nerviosa, giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados, temiendo aquello con lo que se podía encontrar. Los ruidos ya no se oían, pero estaba segura de que los había sentido venir de la cocina. Aunque, mientras atravesaba toda la casa para llegar allí, la duda empezó a apoderarse de ella, y el miedo consiguió hacer brotar unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¡Vamos, Ron, tienes que ir! ¡Ahora mismo! –Harry trató de no levantar más la voz para no despertar a los Dursley, aunque eso le importaba poco en ese momento.

-Harry, no es que no te crea –le dijo su amigo, desde la Madriguera-. Sé que puedes ver cosas en sueños, y si dices que ella está en peligro, yo soy el primero que puede desear ir a salvarla. Pero ni siquiera sé dónde queda su casa. No tengo la dirección. De hecho, sé muy poco de la ciudad donde vive con sus padres, Sheffield…

-Ron, créeme que muero por ir contigo –siguió Harry-. De verdad, no me importa mi seguridad, pero estoy seguro de que eso es lo que Voldemort quiere. Y la Orden me dio expresas órdenes de quedarme donde estoy hasta que vengan a buscarme. Sólo toma tu escoba, toma un mapa, dirígete hacia el sur, cuando veas luces de ciudad y estés en una zona aproximada, baja el vuelo y…

-¿Y empiezo a buscar en todas las casas hasta que Hermione abra?

-¡Qué ridiculez! ¿Cómo es que no tenemos su dirección? –se quejó Harry, furioso consigo mismo.

-¡Si tan sólo le hubiéramos dado uno de estos celulosas a ella! –dijo Ron, errándole al nombre del teléfono.

-Se me ocurre algo… -dijo entonces Harry, inseguro-. Espera.

Y salió del cuarto, para luego bajar las escaleras casi corriendo e internarse en la penumbra de la planta inferior de la casa de sus tíos. Encendió a toda prisa la luz del living, se acercó al mueble de revistas de Tía Petunia y apartó largos ejemplares de revistas de moda hasta dar con las páginas amarillas. Desesperado, y deseando que aquello funcionara, revolvió las páginas hasta encontrar la sección de la ciudad Sheffield, y el número telefónico y dirección de todos los dentistas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntaba Ron por el teléfono, ansioso.

-Hermione mencionó que el consultorio de sus padres estaba conectado a su casa –dijo entonces Harry, pasando páginas a toda velocidad-. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Aquí está, el único dentista de la zona apellidado Granger, tiene que ser él! ¡51 Wellington Street, Ron! ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Voy para allá! –Ron lanzó el teléfono hacia el otro extremo de su habitación, ya que no tenía la menor idea de cómo finalizar la llamada, se subió en su escoba y, sin más ceremonias, salió a toda velocidad por la ventana del cuarto. Entonces, cuando había atravesado el límite de La Madriguera, se dio vuelta en el aire y Desapareció, sin siquiera bajar de la escoba primero.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Hermione se quedó aterrada al entrar al cuarto de sus padres. Ninguno de los dos estaba allí, y las sábanas estaban todas desacomodadas y en el suelo. Entonces otro estrépito se produjo en la cocina, como si alguien hubiera lanzado varias cacerolas al suelo, y la chica pegó un sobresalto en su lugar, cerró los ojos un instante y respiró varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. Luego se armó de valor y salió en dirección a la cocina.

Draco iba en su escoba, y el viento lo golpeaba en la cara. La noche era fría para ser pleno verano, y las estrellas se alzaban sobre él. Su cabello rubio se le apartaba mientras la brisa lo golpeaba fuertemente, y el muchacho aceleraba, apurando el vuelo sobre los extensos páramos desiertos bajo él. Había abandonado Wiltshire, su ciudad natal, donde estaba la Mansión Malfoy, y había sobrevolado Londres en dirección norte, hacia Sheffield. No había querido aparecerse para retrasar el momento de hacer aquello…

Era imposible echarse atrás, pensó, mientras volaba sobre la nada. Si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Voldemort mataría a toda su familia. No podía vivir con eso, no podía cargar con la muerte de su madre… Entonces Draco cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó por debajo de un párpado. No tenía alternativa. Tenía que matar a Hermione.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –chilló la chica, y abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada. La brillante luz que alguien había encendido en el techo de aquella habitación titiló espeluznantemente y de pronto se apagó, un segundo después de que la puerta golpeara la pared tras ella. Todo quedó sumergido en tinieblas y la chica se echó hacia atrás, tropezó y cayó sobre su espalda, su varita yendo a parar debajo de un mueble. Una risa horrenda y macabra le llegó a los oídos, mientras unos pasos golpeaban el duro suelo de linóleo.

-¡NO! –chilló Hermione, cuando una ágil figura se le vino encima. Dos firmes manos la sujetaron del cuello y tiraron hacia arriba, obligándola a incorporarse. Una nube se corrió en el cielo y la luna lleno dio en la cara de un hombre, que estaba solo allí, delante de ella, examinándola con mirada seria. Mientras ella luchaba por liberarse, el hombre metió su mano libre en su túnica y extrajo una varita, que clavó dolorosamente en su cuello.

-¡Tú! –articuló la chica, mirando con terror aquel rostro familiar. Pero no pudo decir nada más. La mano del hombre le apretaba el cuello con fuerza y la dejaba sin respiración, y sus labios ya empezaban a abrirse para pronunciar el maleficio asesino…

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió de par en par en un golpe seco y alguien más irrumpió en la sala. Inmediatamente, el hombre que sujetaba a la chica apartó la varita de su cuello y la dirigió al intruso.

-¡Avada…!

-¡NO! –bramó otra voz-. ¡Soy yo!

Lucius se detuvo, horrorizado, mirando a su hijo, que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Draco! –dijo el hombre, casi olvidándose de Hermione-. ¡Casi… casi te…!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –rugió Draco, fuera de sí-. ¡SUÉLTALA!

-¡No! –dijo entonces Lucius, y aferró a Hermione con más ímpetu-. ¡Si no lo hago yo, sé que tú no lo harás! ¡No puedo permitir que nos hagas esto a tu madre y a mí, yo mismo acabaré el trabajo!

-¡NO! –Draco apuntó a su padre con la varita y sus miradas se conectaron; la de Draco con odio hacia él, la de Lucius tratando de aparentar firmeza.

-Lo siento, hijo –Lucius dirigió su varita a Hermione y abrió la boca.

-¡CRUCIO! –se oyó el grito de Draco, y su padre abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mientras un dolor terrible lo envolvía, haciéndolo soltar a la chica y caer en el suelo, encorvado. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! –Draco apartó la varita de su padre, que al instante empezó a incorporarse, rojo de la rabia, invadido por una cólera que daba miedo.

-¡Cómo… te atreves…!

-¡CRUCIO! –volvió a decir Draco, y Lucius volvió a caer en el suelo.

-¡Basta! –chilló entonces Hermione, agarrando a Draco por la túnica y mirándolo a los ojos, aterrorizada. Draco apartó la varita de su padre una vez más, pero no le dio tiempo de contraatacar.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Entonces, Draco caminó hasta el petrificado cuerpo de su padre, lo tomó de un brazo y giró en su lugar, desapareciendo con él. Hermione se quedó sola, llorando y mirando al lugar en el que ambos habían desaparecido. Luego se apartó, corrió hacia la puerta principal, la cerró y se quedo recostada en ella, con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y empezó a correr por la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –con el corazón en la boca, se metió en la cocina y los vio: Los dos estaban petrificados y apoyados contra una pared, como estatuas-. ¡Ya vengo! ¡Esperen!

Corrió hacia la sala y metió la mano bajo el gran mueble, hasta que pudo encontrar su varita, llena de telarañas. Volvió a la cocina a toda prisa.

-¡Enervate!

Sus padres volvieron a la normalidad, y la chica los abrazó.

-¡Hermione, cielo! –exclamó su madre, abrazando a su hija-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lo siento… -dijo la chica, llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras pensaba a toda prisa-. Lo siento…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero entonces Hermione apuntó a sus padres con su varita y les borró la memoria.

-¡Hermione! –llamó una voz desde el living, media hora después. -¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy, Draco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo que sí –la chica se acercó al muchacho y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tus padres están bien?

-Sí –dijo ella, de nuevo. Había cumplido ya con el plan que tenía hacía tiempo; durante esa media hora, había llevado a sus padres a Australia con una nueva identidad y había regresado a su desolada casa. Aquello había sido el factor determinante para impulsarla a tomar su decisión.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas, por todo esto –dijo Draco, acercándose a ella. Su mirada era inexpresiva. Y entonces, de la nada, Hermione rompió a llorar, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Tranquila –dijo Draco, acariciándole el pelo una y otra vez, mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos-. Todo va a estar bien.

-Draco, ¿qué hacía tu padre aquí? ¿Por qué trató de matarme?

-Vámonos –dijo Draco-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Hermione. Vendrán en cualquier momento. Luego puedo explicarte.

-Déjame ir a buscar un par de cosas –Hermione corrió a su habitación, metió todo lo que pudo en su bolsito de cuentas y regresó para encontrarse con el menor de los Malfoy. –Vámonos. ¿Nos aparecemos?

-No –dijo entonces Draco-. Creo que Voldemort vigila el ministerio, y eso incluye el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si nos desaparecemos pueden detectar nuestra ubicación. Ven, iremos a pie hasta algún lugar seguro, donde podamos montarnos en escoba.

Salieron corriendo de la casa y caminaron media cuadra por la desierta calle. Entonces, súbitamente, Hermione se detuvo, tomó a Draco de la cara con las dos manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Draco cerró los ojos, totalmente desconcertado por aquello, y luego la sujetó firmemente de un brazo y continuó alejándola de allí, calle abajo.

Aunque ellos no repararon en su presencia, Ron estaba allí de pie, a dos pasos de la casa de Hermione, y miraba muy serio al lugar en el que ambos habían desaparecido.


End file.
